


Backstage

by sparkling_r3njun



Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, EXO's mentioned like twice, M/M, NCT 2018, NCT 2019, OT7 NCT Dream, Semi-Public Sex, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_r3njun/pseuds/sparkling_r3njun
Summary: Mark and Renjun mess around behind stage at MAMA
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597522
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	Backstage

The award show was going and it soon came to the dreamies. They were performing a mash-up of We Go Up and Boom. They got on stage and both Mark and Jisung started with solo dances. Chenle and Donghyuk slowly walked down the long stage and to the main stage while singing Jeno and Renjun came up to the main stage from the moving part of the stage. They came up doing a dance and Jaemin on another part of the stage started dancing and they all met in the middle of the main stage. 

"WE GO BOOM, BOOM, BOOM."

The performance was soon over and they left the stage. Mark grabbed Renjun's upper arm and pulled him to his dressing room. He shut the door behind him and locked the door. Renjun was confused until Mark slammed his lips against his.

Mark pushed the younger against the wall and moved his lips against the younger's. He bit the younger bottom lips and Renjun moaned slightly. Mark slipped his tongue into Renjun's mouth. Renjun's hands shot into Mark's hair. 

"W-we c-can't, "Renjun panted, "t-the fans," he said as Mark kissed down his neck.

"You'll just have to be quiet," Mark said as he kissed down Renjun's neck. 

"O-o-okay," he panted breathlessly and Mark started to unbutton his white shirt. His back arching against the wall, hips pushing into Mark's. His shirt hung loosely on his small shoulders and Mark's handheld his entirely small waist as the younger's hips kept moving against his hardening member. He moved his hands to Renjun's perky buds and started to twist and pull at the sensitive area causing Renjun to whimper. 

His pants started to get tight and his body hot. He let small whimpers out as Mark pushed his hips against his. Renjun's hands moved to unbutton Mark's shirt so the older was equally as exposed as him.

Renjun cheeks flushed with heats as Mark moved his hot wet mouth to his ear. He licked the inside slightly as his hand still played with Renjun's sensitive buds. Renjun felt hot all over and his member slowly got harder. His hands moved to Mark's pants and pushed them down slightly and he loosened his pants pushing them down and stepping out of them as Mark connected their lips again. 

One of Mark's hands traveled down Renjun's pale chest and to his boxers as he slipped his hand into them to play with Renjun's small member. Renjun squeaked as Mark moved his finger's over the sensitive tip. Mark's other hand grabbed a bottle of vaseline off the desk of make-up and coated his fingers with a thin coat. He moved his hand behind the younger and into his underwear that he pulled down slightly before he started to rub his index finger into the younger's hole. He teased pushing it in only a little bit before he would pull out. Renjun tried to move his hips back onto Mark's finger but Mark stopped jerking the younger off and grabbed his waist holding him still.

"Hyung~, "Renjun moaned out, "p-please don't t-tease," he whined and shuttered out a moan as Mark shoved two fingers in at once. Mark moved them in and out coating the younger's velvet walls with vaseline and stretching him out so later actions won't hurt. 

He added a third finger and Renjun moaned louder. The burn of the stretch subsiding leaving Renjun in total pleasure. Mark pulled out and removed his own boxers as he sat on the couch in the room. Renjun grabbed the older's cock and slowly moved his small hand from the base to the tip. He moved his mouth over the tip and ran his tongue over the slit. Mark grabbed his hair in a fist as the younger moved father down the large shaft. 

The tip hit the back of Renjun's mouth and a moaned vibrated through Renjun's throat. Renjun's hand sat at the base, running up and down to pleasure what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He pulled off with a 'pop' and ran his hand over it a few more times teasing the tip as he ran his thumb over the slit before he pulled up. Mark tapped his lap signally for the younger to sit there. 

As Renjun sat Mark slipped his fingers back into Renjun's hole as he gave Renjun the bottle of Vaseline. Renjun put some on his hand and coated Mark's hard-on with it. Mark pulled his finger out of Renjun leaving the younger's hole to clench around nothing. Mark grabbed Renjun's hips and moved him so his hole was over his tip and helped the younger aline the shaft. 

Renjun pushed down on top of the large shaft and the tip entered his hole making him moan out. He sank farther down and moaned louder and louder. Mark moved his hand to Renjun's lips and pushed his finger into hush the younger. Renjun sucked the fingers as he sank farther and farther down. His thighs lit the base and he moved pulling up slightly starting off slow and then Mark started to meet his hips and they thrusted down and Renjun exploded with pleasure. 

Mark started to thrust up harder and faster finding Renjun's prostate when the younger moaned extra loud and his hole tightened around him slightly. Mark abused the bundle of nerves as Renjun's back arched in pleasure. His shirt falling back and off his left shoulder as sweat collected on his forehead and his thighs shook. 

"H-hyung," he moaned as Mark continued to abuse his prostate.

Mark moved his free hand to Renjun's small cock and began stroking it, meeting the pass he was thrusting at. Renjun threw his head back and moaned through Mark's fingers. With a few finishing blows to his prostate, Renjun clenches around Mark and velvet streams of white explode from his small cock. Mark's hand moved off it and he landed a few more thrusts before he came inside Renjun.

Mark looked over to the clock on the wall and they stood up."We need to go, hyungs are going to start performing," he said and pulled out of the younger. EXO would be performing in 5 minutes and they needed to get to their spot. Renjun buttoned his shirt and Mark motioned for him, he walked over and the older boy grabbed a but plug and had the younger bend over so he could put the red ruby butt plugin. 

Renjun stood up and pulled his underwear up and found his pants and fixed his hair in the mirror and sprayed some perfume on before he left and met the others. Mark slowly joined them as they went to their table. Jeno and Jaemin noticing the way Renjun squirmed, guessed Mark had put a butt plug in the boy again. 

Jeno leaned to Mark and said, "Hyung you need to stop doing that to Junnie, it's uncomfortable for him and he can't sit still," making Mark laugh. 

"It's okay, Jen, he doesn't mind," and paid attention to EXO's performance.

**Author's Note:**

> there are not enough Mark x Renjun fics
> 
> also feel free the leave story requests for bottom renjun stories


End file.
